memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Requiem for Methuselah
Streszczenie Załoga ''Enterprise'' cierpi na śmiertelną chorobę, zwaną Rigeliańska gorączka, wskutek czego niezbędny staje się obranie kursu na planetę Holberg 917G, źródło ryetalyny, rzadkiego pierwiastka, który jest kluczowym elementem antidotum. Kirk, McCoy i Spock, znalazłszy się na planecie, zostają zaatakowani przez latającego robota. Starszy mężczyzna, Flint, powstrzymuje robota, ale nalega, by przybysze niezwłocznie opuścili planetę. Kirk odmawia i w końcu skłania Flint by pomógł im uzyskać ryetalynę. Flint zabiera ich do swego domu, gdzie można dokonać rafinacji ryetalyny. W domu zwiad odkrywa nieznane dzieła ziemskiej sztuki, takie jak zapis nutowy Brahmsa i obrazy Leonardo da Vinci – a także jego śliczną, wysoce inteligentną, ale dziwnie tajemniczą towarzyszkę imieniem Rayna. Flint zdaje się popychać ku sobie Kirka i Raynę, ale jednocześnie okazuje zazdrość, która nieomal przywodzi go do zabicia Kirka. Podczas gdy Kirk (zakochany w Raynie) i Spock roztrząsają ten paradoks, McCoy wraca z wiadomością, że ryetalyna jest zanieczyszczona irillium, które niweluje jej lecznicze właściwości. Gdy trwają prace nad kolejną partią, Kirk i Spock pojmują, że Flint celowo przedłuża ich pobyt, choć nie wiadomo czemu i że ukrył przed nimi właściwie spreparowaną ryetalynę. Szukając jej trafiają do pokoju, w którym odkrywają wcześniejsze wersje Rayny; jest ona androidem. Zjawia się Flint i odkrywa przed nimi swój sekret; jest starożytnym nieśmiertelnym, urodzonym przeszło trzy tysiące lat przed Chrystusem. Flint przybierał różne imiona, takie jak Brahms czy da Vinci. W końcu zakupił planetę Holberg 917G, by móc pracować nad stworzeniem mądrej, pięknej – i nieśmiertelnej jak on – kobiety. Kirk miał doprowadzić dzieło stworzenia do końca, budząc w niej emocje. Teraz Flint zamierza pchnąć Kirka i Enterprise w stan zawieszenia na tysiąc lub więcej lat, by emocje Rayny zwróciły się ku niemu. Rayna wchodzi przypadkiem do pokoju i poznaje prawdę, zmusza Flinta do uwolnienia statku. W końcu Flint i Kirk zaczynają walczyć o Raynę, stopped only by the emergence of Rayna's emotions. Jednak Rayna nie jest w stanie pogodzić swych nowych odczuć kocha bowiem i Flinta, i Kirka - dochodzi do przeciążenia w jej systemie nerwowym, skutkiem czego umiera. Zaraza na pokładzie zostaje powstrzymana, a Kirk rozgoryczony tym, co się stało, zasypia wreszcie. Wchodzi McCoy i mówi, że zgodnie ze wskazaniami trikordera Flint zaczął się starzeć, gdy opuścił Ziemię i w końcu będzie musiał umrzeć. Rzuciwszy kilka komentarzy na temat miłości i tego, że jest to emocja niezrozumiała dla Spocka doktor patrzy na Kirka i życzy mu, żeby zapomniał o Raynie. Gdy McCoy wychodzi, Spock podchodzi do śpiącego kapitana, kładzie dłoń na jego skroni i szepcze "Zapomnij". Wpisy w dzienniku *"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 5843.7. ''Enterprise został opanowany przez śmiertelna epidemię. Trzech członków załogi nie żyje, a 23 innych jest w ciężkim stanie. Powodem jest rigeliańska gorączka. Do walki z nią dr. McCoy potrzebuje dużej ilości ryetalyny, jedynego znanego antidotum. Nasze sensory wykryły pokłady czystej ryetalyny na małej planecie w systemie Omega. Przesyłamy się na powierzchnię." *" Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 5843.75. Czy popełniłem duży błąd, ufając słowom Flinta, że dostarczy nam antidotum? Cenny czas, który tu tracę, może zaowocować nieszczęściem Enterprise i mojej załogi." *" Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 5843.8. Zakończyliśmy misję i mamy dość ryetalyny, by zwalczyć epidemię na Enterprise. Jednak odkryliśmy też sekret naszego dobroczyńcy. Stworzył kobietę doskonałą. Ma ona jeden mankament... nie jest istotą ludzką." Pamiętne cytaty "''Jeśli nie odejdziecie dobrowolnie, zmuszę was do odejścia – albo zabiję was tu, gdzie stoicie." (otwierając komunikator) "Mr. Scott, proszę nastawić fazery na te koordynaty." "Aye, kapitanie; fazery ustawione." "Mr. Flint, jeśli coś nam się przydarzy – będą "cztery" trupy. A potem moi ludzie przyjdą tu i wezmą ryetalynę." "Interesująca próba sił; wasza siła przeciw mojej. Kto wygra?" "Jeśli nie jest pan całkiem... pewny, radzę zakończyć ten bezużyteczny eksperyment." : - Flint, Kirk, i Spock "Widział pan kiedyś ofiary Rigeliańskiej Gorączki? Umierają w jeden dzień; to jak dżuma dymieniczna." "Konstantynopol; lato, 1334. Szła przez ulice, the sewers. Zabiła pół Europy. Szczury piszczały po nocach, umierając.''Szczury..." "''Studiował pan historię, sir?" (recovers) "Tak." : - McCoy, Flint, i Spock "Rayna... jesteś samotna?" "Co to jest samotność?" "Jest... pragnieniem. Jest jak kwiat umierający na pustyni." : - Flint i Rayna "Spock, wiem, że pan nie chce; niech Bóg broni, by te doskonałe fale mózgowe zakłóciło coś tak ludzkiego." "Dziękuję panu, doktorze; napiję się brandy." "Myśli pan, że we dwóch damy radę pijanemu Wolkaninowi? Gdy alkohol zmiesza się z tą zieloną krwią…" "Jeśli wyglądam na poruszonego, doktorze, to z powodu tego, co widzę. Jestem bliski doświadczenia jednej z ludzkich emocji." "Za to wypiję! Jaka to emocja?" "''Zazdrość. Żaden z tych obrazów da Vinci nigdy nie był skatalogowany ani skopiowany... jako dzieła nieodkryte, byłyby bezcenne." "Byłyby? Ma pan na myśli, że są fałszywe?" "''To byłoby dziwne; człowiek taki jak Flint nie otaczałby się fałszywkami. Mimo to mój trikorder wykrył, że użyte płótna i farby są współczesne." : - ' McCoy,' Spock i Kirk "Cóż, cieszmy się tą brandy; ''smakuje jak prawdziwa." : - '''Kirk' "Być człowiekiem to być istotą złożona. Nie można uniknąć odrobiny ohydy... na zewnątrz lub wewnątrz." : - Kirk "...ponieważ zależy nam na współpracy Mr. Flint w sprawie ryetalyny, radziłbym, by poświęcał pan mniej uwagi tej młodej damie gdy znów pan ją zobaczy. Wygląda na to, że zainteresowania naszego gospodarza nie kończą się na sztuce i nauce." "On – ją ''kocha ?" "''Na to wygląda." "Zazdrość!'' Oczywiście, to wyjaśnia ten atak, jednak wyglądało na to, że chciał żebyśmy byli razem; bilard... i to on zaproponował, byśmy zatańczyli." : - '''Spock' i Kirk "Fizycznie człowiek, ale nieludzki. To wcześniejsze wersje Rayny, Jim – ona jest androidem." "Stworzona tutaj, moimi rękami. To tu stulecia samotności dobiegły końca." : - McCoy, któremu przerywa'Flint' "Ja... ''jestem Brahms." "''I daVinci?" "Tak." "Jak wiele imion jeszcze pan miał?" "Solomon, Alexander, Lazarus, Methuselah, Merlin, Abrahmson – I sto imion, których nie znacie." "Kiedy się pan urodził?" "W rejonie Ziemi zwanym później Mezopotamią w roku 3834 BC, tak jak to teraz określacie. Byłem ''(chichocze) Akharin; byłem żołnierzem, dręczycielem słabszych – i głupcem. Poległem w walce, ugodzony w serce... I nie umarłem." "''Błyskawiczna regeneracja tkanek, poparta doskonałą odnową biologiczną – pan jest nieśmiertelny!" "And to conceal it. Żyłem po trochu. Udawałem że się starzeję, a potem przeprowadzałem się, nim ktoś zaczął mnie podejrzewać ''" : - '''Spock', Flint, i McCoy "Byłem żonaty sto razy, kapitanie; wybierałem, kochałem, chroniłem, caressed a smoothness, inhaled a brief fragrance, a potem – starość, śmierć, smak pyłu. Czy może pan to zrozumieć?" "Chciał pan doskonałej, niedoścignionej kobiety; tak genialnej – tak nieśmiertelnej – jak pan. Pańskiej wiecznej partnerki." "Włożyłem w nią całe serce; Nie mógłbym kochać jej bardziej." : - Flint and Spock "Poświęci pan czterysta istnień?" "Widziałem śmierć miliardów! Znam śmierć lepiej niż jakikolwiek człowiek – Posłałem tysiące wrogów do ziemi! Ale znam też uczucie litości; pana załoga nie jest martwa, lecz zawieszona." "'' To gorsze niż śmierć! Oddaj mi ich; oddaj mi mój statek!" "''W swoim czasie; za tysiąc, dwa tysiące lat. Pozna pan przyszłość, kapitanie Kirk." : - Kirk i Flint "Ta gra wzbudziła wszystkie emocje, Mr. Flint. Skrzywdź nas – a ona cię znienawidzi." : - McCoy, po tym, jak Rayna poznała swój sekret "Nie wtrącaj się, Spock, walczymy o kobietę!" "Nie, nie walczycie – bo 'ona' nie jest kobietą." : - '''Kirk' and Spock "Bardzo stary i samotny mężczyzna, oraz młody i samotny; marny daliśmy popis, czyż nie" : - Kirk "Co się stało?" "Pokochała pana, kapitanie... pana również, Mr. Flint, jak nauczyciela; nawet jak ojca. Nie miała dość czasu na to, by pogodzić tę wielką siłę i sprzeczność w nowozbudzonych emocjach; nie chciała zranić żadnego z was. Radość z miłości uczyniła ją człowiekiem, a ból miłości zabił." : - Kirk i Spock "Pański raport, doktorze?" "Tak – skompletowałem odczyty Flinta; on umiera. Widzi pan, gdy Flint opuścił Ziemię i wszystko, co go uformowało, poświęcił swa nieśmiertelność. Będzie żył w normalnym tempie... i w końcu umrze." "Tego dnia pogrążę się w żałobie. Czy on wie?" "Tak – sam mu powiedziałem. Ma zamiar poświęcić resztę swych dni pracy na rzecz dobra ludzkości... i kto wie, co jeszcze stworzy?" "Cóż, na razie to wszystko; powiem o tym Jimowi póżniej... albo niech pan to zrobi. Biorąc pod uwagę długowieczność przeciwnika – to prawdziwy wieczny trójkąt. Pan tego nie zrozumie, prawda, Spock? Widzi pan, bardziej żal mi pana niz jego , bo pan nigdy nie pozna tych wszystkich rzeczy, do jakich miłość może mężczyznę popchnąć. Ekstezy, nieszczęścia... złamane zasady, desperacja, chwalebne upadki – i chwalebne zwycięstwa; wszystkie te rzeczy, których pan nigdy nie pozna, po prostu dlatego, że słowa 'miłość' nie ma w pana słowniku. Dobrej nocy, Spock." "Dobrej nocy, doktorze." : - McCoy i Spock "Zapomnij." : - Spock, używając mind meld dla złagodzenia bólu Kirka Występują * William Shatner jako James T. Kirk Również * Leonard Nimoy jako Mr. Spock * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy Gościnnie * James Daly jako Flint * Louise Sorel jako Rayna Kapec * James Doohan jako Scott * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura Niewymienieni * William Blackburn jako Hadley * Roger Holloway jako Roger Lemli Kaskaderzy * David Sharpe jako dubler Flinta de:Planet der Unsterblichen en:Requiem for Methuselah (episode) es:Requiem for Methuselah fr:Requiem for Methuselah (épisode) it:Requiem per Matusalemme (episodio) ja:6200歳の恋（エピソード） nl:Requiem for Methuselah Kategoria: odcinki TOS